Facebook Story!
by KimiJongDda
Summary: Les shinigamis et les espadas sur facebook ? Un drôle de bordel !
1. Chapter 1

Une petite fanfiction sur Bleach et Facebook vu qu'on en voit pas souvent :)

* * *

**Ichigo Kurosaki **est maintenant amis avec **Soi** **Fon **et 156 autres personnes.

**Soi Fon** est maintenant amie avec **Yoruichi Shîhoin**.

**Soi Fon** est maintenant amie avec **Grimmjow Jaggerjack** et 234 autres personnes.

* * *

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** à** Ichigo Kurosaki** :

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** la prochaine fois qu'on se croise tu t'en sortiras pas Kurosaki.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** j'ai comme la vague impression que tu me l'as déjà dis, et que tu n'en t'es pas sortis indemne! (**Yoruichi Shîhoin** et 35 autres personnes aime ça.)

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** ce sera pas la même chose cette fois !

* * *

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** aime "**Le machisme**" et "**Le pouvoir**" (**Nnoitra Gilga** et **Szayel Aporro Grantz** aime ça)

**Soi Fon** Si ridicule.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** et pourquoi donc ?

**Soi Fon** tu n'arrives même pas à battre un shinigami remplaçant et tu parles de pouvoir ? (**Ichigo Kurosaki**, **Renji Abarai** et 54 autres personnes aime ça.)

**Ichigo Kurosaki** même elle le dit !

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** J'VAIS TOUS VOUS DEMONTER !

**Yoruichi Shîhoin** Sa par en couille !

**Urahara Kisuke** Démonter au quel sens du terme ? Parce que ça peut avoir plusieurs sens.

**Soi Fon** Seigneur.

* * *

**Sôsuke Aizen** est passé de "**vivant**" à "**décédé**".

(**Yamamoto Genryuusai**, **Kyorakû Shuunsui** et 1234 autres personnes aime ça.)

**Ulquiorra Shiffer** vous allez nous manquer maître, reposez en paix.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** pourquoi y'a autant de personnes qui aiment ?

**Soi Fon** parce que ça fait la joie d'autant de personnes. (Yoruichi Shîhoin aime ça.)

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** un jour je te tuerai la naine. (Nnoitra Gilga aime ça.)

**Soi Fon** essayes, sale punk. (Ichigo Kurosaki aime ça.)

* * *

**Soi Fon**, **Rangiku Matsumoto**, **Nanao Ise** et 33 autres personnes ont rejoint le groupe des femmes shinigami.

**Byakuya Kuchiki** ne vous avisez plus de construire une piscine dans ma cour.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya** Ni dans ma maison Matsumoto.

**Rangiku Matsumoto** Mais Taîchooooooooo!

**Toshiro Hitsugaya** NON.

**Hinamori Momo** Aller Shiro-chan !

**Toshiro Hitsugaya** C'EST TOSHIRO.

**Ulquiorra Shiffer** Ce que les femmes peuvent être niaise. (**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** aime ça.)

**Yoruichi Shîhoin** Ta gueule le dépressioniste. (**Soi Fon** aime ça.)

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** Autant de femme ça fait peur.

**Soi Fon** le chat à sa maman aurait-t-il peur ?

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** Pas de toi tueuse raté.

* * *

**Urahara Kisuke** aime "**Porter un bob et des getas rend sexy.**"

(**Yoruichi Shîhoin** aime ça.)

* * *

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** à **Soi Fon** :

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** c'est la guerre des pokes !

**Soi Fon** et je vais gagner!

**Renji Abarai** Euh... vous savez ce que c'est ?

**Soi Fon** pas vraiment en fait.

**Hisagi Shuuhei** INVITATION AU SEXE !

**Soi Fon** j'arrête immédiatement.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** ...

* * *

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** aime "**S'incruster dans chambre des filles en pleine nuit**."

(**Soi Fon** aime ça.)

**Yoruichi Shîhoin** qu'est ce que ça cache ?

* * *

**Ulquiorra Shiffer** aime "**La solitude**"

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** noooooooon ?

**Ulquiorra Shiffer** a rejoint le groupe des** Dépressioniste anonyme**.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** Tu me fais peur Shiffer.

**Ulquiorra Shiffer** arrête de poluer mon mur après tu auras des raisons d'avoir peur.

* * *

**Soi Fon** est passée de "**Célibataire**" à "**En couple**". (**Byakuya Kuchiki** et 45 autres personnes aime ça.)

**Yoruichi Shîhoin** Kuchiki c'est toi ?

**Byakuya Kuchiki** absolument pas.

**Urahara Kisuke** QUI QUI QUI ?

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** est passé de "**Célibataire**" à "**En couple**".

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** et **Soi Fon** sont maintenant "**En couple**".

**Ichigo Kurosaki** WHAT THE FUCK ?!

**Omaeda Marechiyo** Capitaine, c'est faux n'est ce pas ?

**Yoruichi Shîhoin** alors c'est lui qui s'incrustais dans ta chambre ?!

**Soi Fon** Non ce n'est pas faux et oui c'est lui.

**Zaraki Kenpachi** C'était sa les cris ?

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** Faut dire que je suis puissant. (**Soi Fon** aime ça.)

**Ichigo Kurosaki** Si t'es aussi puissant au combat qu'au pieu je la plaint. (**Soi Fon** aime ça.)

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** et t'aimes son commentaire ?

**Soi Fon** Et alors ? (**Ichigo Kurosaki** aime ça.)

**Yoruichi Shîhoin** alors comme ça tu es bruyante Soi ?

**Soi Fon** ...

* * *

**Soi Fon** aime "**Le sado-masochisme avec les personnes au cheveux bleu**"

**Yoruichi Shîhoin** .DIEU.

**Kyoraku Shuunsui** Et ben et ben, pas si froide que ça...

**Soi Fon** GRIMMJOW !

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** Ben quoi ? Fallait pas laisser ta session ouverte pendant que t'étais pas la.

* * *

**Soi Fon** est passée de "**En couple**" à "**C'est compliqué**".

**Shinji Hirako** S'passe quoi ?

**Hiyori Sarugaki** Ouep on veux savoir!

**Soi Fon** Il me trompe.

**Hiyori Sarugaki** Déjà ?

**Shinji Hirako** J'vais lui pété la gueule au minou!

**Yoruichi Shîhoin** Attends j'arrive !

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** Mais je te trompe pas !

**Soi Fon** Si! Avec cette pouf d'Orihime Inoue.

**Yoruichi Shîhoin** Avec cette cruche ?

**Orihime Inoue** Eeeeeeet! Mè j'suis pa un pouf rempliI d'o mwa !

**Yoruichi Shîhoin** ... (**Orihime Inoue** aime ça.)

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** ... (**Orihime Inoue** aime ça.)

**Soi Fon** ... (**Orihime Inoue** aime ça.)

**Shinji Hirako** ... (**Orihime Inoue** aime ça.)

**Hiyori Sarugaki** ... (**Orihime Inoue** aime ça.)

**Yoruichi Shîhoin** Qu'est ce qu'elle peut avoir de plus que Soi Fon ? A par la poitrine.

**Soi Fon** Oh !

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** Soi Fon a une plus grosse poitrine que ce que vous pensez. Et je ne la trompe pas ! J'ai juste dis qu'Orihime est jolie!

**Orihime Inoue** Oh merssi Jaggerjack-Kun!

**Soi Fon** Faites-la taire.

**Yoruichi Shîhoin** Je ne te pensais pas si possessive Soi.

**Soi Fon** Je le suis.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** Elle l'est.

**Nnoitra Gilga** Ta meuf commence à m'intéresser Jaggerjack.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** T'approche pas d'elle. (**Yoruichi Shîhoin** aime ça.)

**Soi Fon** T'approche pas de moi. (**Yoruichi Shîhoin** aime ça.)

* * *

**Soi Fon** aime "**Tuer les rousses**."

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** Tu sais, faut que t'arrêtes parce que j'ai peur que tu te mettes à tuer les personnes au cheveux bleu.

**Soi Fon** Mais non mais non t'inquiète pas mon chéri, je veux juste tuer cette pouffiasse.

**Orihime Inou**e C kwa une poufiase ?

**Soi Fon** J'ai jamais vu une kikoo pareille...

* * *

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** à **Soi Fon** :

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** Je te jure que je ne te trompe pas, elle est pas assez intelligente, ni assez sexy t'façon.

**Soi Fon** Tu me trouves sexy ?

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** Grave sexy.

**Yoruichi Shîhoin** ohohohohohohohoho! (**Urahara Kisuke** aime ça.)

**Soi Fon** Je te crois.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** Je t'aime.

**Soi Fon** Moi aussi.

**Rangiku Matsumoto** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH c'est mignoooooooooooooooooon.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** Ahhh...

* * *

**Soi Fon** aime "**Les chats bleu**". (**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** aime ça.)

**Renji Abarai** Dites moi vous aller vous mariez ?

**Soi Fon** Ta gueule Abarai.

**Orihime Inoue** Mwà auçi j'ème les cha bleù !

**Soi Fon** ... (**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** aime ça.)

* * *

Voilà voilà ! La première fois que je fais un chapitre aussi long, mais faut dire que je me suis tellement éclatée à le faire :') J'en referais d'autres surement avec One Piece, Fairy Tail, Harry Potter ...

Et oui un Grimmjow/Soi Fon ! Sa fait longtemps que je voulais en faire un ! Je ferais surement un deuxième chapitre parce que y'a plein d'idées que j'ai pas mis et de couple :) Reviews ? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Soso-et-Candouille : **Merci pour ton commentaire, contente que ça t'as fais rire ! :D

* * *

**Urahara Kisuke** et **Yoruichi Shîhoin** sont maintenant en couple.

**Renji Abarai** encore un couple... Je me sens seul..

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** d'autant plus que tu peux pas t'taper une meuf aussi bonne que la mienne ! Héhéhé. (**Soi Fon** aime ça.)

**Urahara Kisuke** et que la mienne héhéhé. (**Yoruichi Shîhoin** aime ça.)

**Soi Fon** désespérant.

**Yoruichi Shîhoin** tellement...

**Urahara Kisuke** vous aimez ce qu'on dit quand même!

* * *

**Ulquiorra Shiffer** et **Orihime Inoue** sont maintenant en couple. (**Ichigo Kurosaki** aime ça.)

**Orihime Inoue** jeu t'èmes mon amoùrrrreuh!

**Ulquiorra Shiffer** Moi aussi femme.

**Soi Fon** AHHHH MES YEUX !

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** MON CERVEAU !

* * *

**Renji Abarai** aime "Le célibat"

**Ichigo Kurosaki** d'abord tu te plain et maintenant tu aimes ?

**Renji Abarai** Au moins je peux me taper un max de meuf!

**Soi Fon** encore faut-il en trouver qui accepte. (**Ichigo Kurosaki** et** Grimmjow Jaggerjack** aimes ça.)

**Ichigo Kurosaki** Soi Fon : 1 , Abarai : 0. (**Soi Fon** aime ça.)

**Renji Abarai** oh la ferme.

* * *

**Soi Fon** a été identifiée dans une photo de **Grimmjow Jaggerjack**.

**Yoruichi Shîhoin** au c'est tout mignon !

**Ukitake Juushirô** Soi Fon qui sourit c'est tellement rare!

**Ulquiorra Shiffer** Et Grimmjow qui sourit gentillement aussi .

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** entres nous c'est normal. (**Soi Fon** aime ça.)

**Urahara Kisuke** C'est l'amour fou !

**Soi Fon** ojrogjzùjbzijbiobjgibigbhjgo)r)e^z

**Yoruichi Shîhoin** Euh... Tout va bien ?

**Soi Fon** ofopiortrftjrgftjrgrrgoykohtyyi-tiio(tujgfhu'g'e"

**Unohana Retsu** Vous voulez un traitement capitaine ?

**Kyoraku Shuunsui** Attendez je crois savoir ce qui se passe.

**Yoruichi Shîhoin** SOI FON ! Mon dieu mais faites sa ailleurs que sur Facebook ! (**Urahara Kisuke** et 12 autres personnes aiment ça.)

**Soi Fon** Mais c'est lui ! Il m'a pris sur le clavier ! (**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** aime ça.)

* * *

**Urahara Kisuke** aime "**Les femmes chats sont les plus habiles au pieu**" (**Yoruichi Shîhoin** aime ça.)

**Yoruichi Shîhoin** et t'a encore rien vu ! (**Urahara Kisuke** aime ça.)

* * *

**Soi Fon** est passée de "**En couple**" à "**Célibataire**". (**Ggio Vega** aime ça.)

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** Mais bébé, reviens ! Tu va quand même pas aller avec tigrounet !

**Ggio Vega** Et ben si hahahaha!

**Soi Fon** Fermez-là tout les deux ou je vous castre. Je n'irais avec personne. (**Yoruichi Shîhoin** aime ça.)

* * *

**Yoruichi Shîhoin** à **Soi Fon** :

**Yoruichi Shîhoin** Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

**Soi Fon** La pâte à dentifrice flirt avec toutes les salopes du coin et Vega veut je cite "me pécho sur la table de la cuisine".

**Yoruichi Shîhoin** Oho, prends les deux !

**Soi Fon** La n'est pas la question.

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** J'suis désolé mon amour, c'est elle qui venait s'coller à moi !

**Ggio Vega** Cherche pas c'est moi qui l'aurait !

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** JAMAIS !

* * *

**Soi Fon** aime "**Les femmes sont dominantes, les hommes sont soumis**". (**Rangiku Matsumoto** et 125 autres personnes aiment ça.)

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** Ouais c'est pour ça que tu me résistes jamais! hahaha !

**Soi Fon** Bientôt je vais t'arracher les couilles et te les faires bouffer connard. (**Yoruichi Shîhoin** et 37 autres personnes aiment ça.)

**Ichigo Kurosaki** Glauque...

**Ggio Vega** AHAHAHAHA ! Soi-Chan est à moi !

**Soi Fon** Et toi je vais t'enfoncer des cornes dans l'cul maintenant dégagez. (**Hiyori Sarugaki** et 46 autres personnes aiment ça.)

* * *

**Ggio Vega** aime "**Les femmes dominantes**".

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** Si t'essaye de l'avoir dans ton lit comme ça, ça marcheras pas.

**Ggio Vega** Que tu crois!

* * *

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** à **Soi Fon** :

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** va pas avec lui ! Je t'aime moi !

**Soi Fon** Ah bon ? Et c'est quand la dernière fois que tu me l'as dis ? Avant ou après avoir peloter l'aut'connasse ? (**Yoruichi Shîhoin** aime ça.)

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** Je viens de te le dire !

**Soi Fon** Ferma ta gueule.

* * *

**Juushiro Ukitake** et **Unohana Retsu** sont "**Fiancés**".

**Ulquiorra Shiffer** Toute mes condoléances.

**Renji Abarai** On est censé dire Félicitation...

* * *

**Unohana Retsu** Vous êtes tous invités ! Et ne venez pas seul ou je vous étripes.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** ...

**Rukia Kuchiki** Ichigo tu viens avec moi!

**Ichigo Kurosaki** Mais...

**Rukia Kuchiki** Pas de mais. (**Ichigo Kurosaki** aime ça.)

* * *

**Tatsuki Arizawa** et **Renji Abarai** sont maintenant "**En couple**". (**Hisagi Shuuhei** et 14 autres personnes aiment ça.)

Soi Fon Enfin !

* * *

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** est "**Triste**". (**Ichigo Kurosaki** aime ça.)

**Ichigo Kurosaki** Chat mouillé !

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** Là ferme Kurosaki.

**Soi Fon** à cause de moi ?

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** hm.

* * *

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** aime "**Se réveiller le matin à côté de la huitième merveille du monde**". (**Soi Fon** et 59 autres personnes aiment ça.)

**Hisagi Shuuhei** Que c'est guimauve... (**Byakuya Kuchiki** et 11 autres personnes aiment ça.)

**Yoruichi Shîhoin** Vous vous êtes réconciliés ?

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** J'essai..

* * *

**Unohana Retsu** et **Juushiro Ukitake** sont maintenant "**Mariés**" (**Yamamoto Genryuusai** et 2345 autres personnes aiment ça.)

**Yoruichi Shîhoin** Félicitations !

**Juushiro Ukitake** et merci à tous d'être venu !

* * *

**Soi Fon** et **Grimmjow Jaggerjack** sont maintenant "**En couple**". (**Yoruichi Shîhoin** et 17 autres personnes aiment ça.)

* * *

**Soi Fon** aime "**Se réconcilier avec son petit ami dans les toilettes d'un mariage**". (**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** aime ça.)

**Shinji Hirako** Oh... c'était sa les bruits chelou ...

**Yoruichi Shîhoin** Toujours aussi bruyante!

**Soi Fon** Chut.

**Shinji Hirako** C'est à toi qu'on devrait dire ça ! (**Yoruichi Shîhoin** aime ça.)

* * *

**Ichigo Kurosaki** et **Rukia Kuchiki** sont maintenant "**En couple**". (**Renji Abarai** et **Byakuya Kuchiki** aiment ça.)

**Byakuya Kuchiki** Chire, Senbonzakura. (**Renji Abarai** aime ça.)

**Ichigo Kurosaki** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

**Rukia Kuchiki** Nii-Sama !

* * *

**Ggio Vega** est dégoûté de ne pas avoir eu la femme qu'il voulait. (**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** aime ça.)

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** Tiens prends ça dans ta face fdp ! (**Soi Fon** aime ça.)

* * *

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** aime "**Ma petite-amie est la déesse du sexe**". (**Nnoitra Gilga** et 145 autres personnes aiment ça.)

**Kyoraku Shuunsui** Je vois cette chère Soi Fon sous un autre angle maintenant...

**Urahara Kisuke** Vous avez fini d'aimer des pages pour décrire vos conjoints ?

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** Ma meuf c'est la meilleure, vous êtes juste jaloux. (**Soi Fon** aime ça.)

**Soi Fon** Je suis la meilleure. (**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** aime ça.)

**Yoruichi Shîhoin** Si modeste... (**Urahara Kisuke** aime ça.)

**Orihime Inoue** Moi jèmerè testé grimjoww !

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack** Mon prénom saccagé... (**Hisagi Shuuhei** et **Soi Fon** aiment ça.)

**Soi Fon** C'est la guerre... JAKUHO RAIKOBEN !

**Ichigo Kurosaki** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RETENEZ LA ELLE VA FAIRE EXPLOSER LA SOUL SOCIETY !

**Yoruichi Shîhoin** Seigneur dieu venez nous en aide...

* * *

Voilà THIS IS THE END ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! Je reviens très vite avec d'autres fanfic délirantes !


End file.
